starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Karnior Solace
Karnior Solace is a Sith Warrior in the service of Darth Sirena, the Sith Empress. He is an enforcer, a counterpart of and complement to Sirena's Assassins, though he and his fellow enforcers are far more visible than people like Jevasko and Samanthe Amae. He is an experienced field commander but a poor politician; for this reason, despite his power, he is trusted by Sirena because he knows he cannot stand alone. History Inducted into the Jedi Order as an infant, Solace was a youngling when the Clone Wars erupted. While eliminating Jedi fugitives in the Outer Rim, Inquisitor Seren Mordavo captured a small handful of younglings, including Solace, and was instrumental in their conversion to the Dark Side. Most of the small group went on to join the Inquisitorius. By the Battle of Yavin, Karnior Solace was a full Inquisitor, and as such an associate member of the Sith Order. He tracked Ithorian wise men, Jal Shey Mentors, Thuwisten Tyia and other unsanctioned Forcers, fought against the Rebel Alliance, and won his ancient armour in a violent race against fallen Zeison Sha. Though his rank of Inquisitor gave him the freedom to requisition Imperial assets, his longtime association with the stormtroopers of the Imperial Army led to a formal rank of Colonel and, from time to time, an actual command. He served the Empire loyally, but his reverence for Palpatine led him to strike out on his own not long after the death of the Emperor. For over a decade he wandered through the galaxy, trying to contain the spread of the Jedi Order. He served an unknown Master for several years, honing his skills, but memories of his sense of duty overshadowed the rogue Sith Lord's teachings of self-motivation. Eventually Solace killed his master in a days-long duel aboard the hulk of a long-dead Executor-class Star Destroyer. Despite his less than cordial relations with Damascus' Empire, he returned to Coruscant to hunt Jedi in the undercity, and matched wits with fugitives like Keira Sage and Mahana Sira. He was quietly recruited by Jevasko, one of Darth Sirena's assassins, in 15 ABY. Too direct for assassination work, Solace quickly came into his own as an enforcer of Sirena's will among her subservient Sith and secular underlings. He is feared more than Seren Mordavo, who is more powerful but more secretive, but Solace is only one of Sirena's enforcers. Personality and Traits Direct, pugnacious, vindictive and cunning, Karnior Solace is an intelligent soldier but no intellectual giant. He knows his place and, having found Darth Sirena as worthy of his service as was Palpatine, is loyal to the Sith Empire. Solace is fond of the Sith'ari Centrality's Central Command Operatives, seeing in the nascent organization an echo of the Inquisitorius. He has been known to train them in combat in his spare time, a hobby which has not endeared him to Centrality combat instructors such as Darth Silentai, Sannasa Moth and Bornan Drejj. Powers and Skills Solace is a Sith Warrior, a specialist in close-quarters combat. Hand-to-hand and with a lightsabre, he is a match for most Masters of the Force, but his deeper skills are less well developed. He has been known to use telekinesis to choke or maim, but most of his training in the Force has focused on improving his strength, speed and timing. Category:Halcyon508 Category:Sirena's Minions